


That was Fun

by Nobody_Cares



Series: Harry Potter fun [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Licking, Nipple Licking, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 15:27:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15537249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nobody_Cares/pseuds/Nobody_Cares
Summary: Ginny breaks up with her boyfriend, Hermione comes to comfort her. Smut happens





	That was Fun

Nobody usually talks all that much at dinner. The daily feast can only be enjoyed properly when one is silent. Harry and Ron seem to have found the one rule that they could agree with as they wolf down their food hungrily. Hermione, however, takes to slowly consuming her food with her knife and fork. 

This unspoken silence is much more easily broken by a cry of ‘ugh, I hate you!’ Near the end of the Gryffindor table. Mouths full, Harry and Ron peak their heads up to try and spot the origin of the yells. Walking towards the door—and presumably to the Gryffindor common room—is Ginny Weasley.

“What the bloody hell do you think that was about?” Ron asks, Harry shrugs and they once again shove food into their mouths.

“I think I’d best go check on her, make sure she’s okay,” Hermione announces, rising from the table and racing out of the hall. She follows a sobbing Ginny upstairs and into the common room. Immediately, she bolts up to the fourth years’ bedroom as Hermione gets through the portrait hole. “Ginny? Ginny, are you okay?” She asks as she enters the empty bedroom, the bed on the far right is occupied by a weeping Ginny.

“I hate him, Hermione,” she sits next to her as she weeps into her pillow. 

“Who?”

“Michael,” she tells Hermione. “He said he wanted to see other people,” she places a reassuring hand on Ginny’s shoulder. “I thought he was good, Hermione.” She finally sits up, revealing her puffy eyes. Hermione brings her into a hug, she can smell the perfume on her neck as she holds her.

“There’ll be someone else. Someone better than Michael,” Hermione tries to reassure her, but she doesn’t know how much it works.

“What, like you?” She jokes, they both laugh for a moment in each other’s arms. Then, more seriously, “what about you?” Hermione pulls away, keeping both arms on Ginny’s shoulders. 

“What do you mean?” She asks. 

“What about you?” Ginny repeats, one of her hands brushing against Hermione’s cheek. “You and me.” A few seconds pass as they sit together. But she was straight! She is straight. Isn’t she? She did have that one night with Harry...*

But Ginny...she is quite beautiful. Her straight golden hair, her red lips...

“You...and me,” Hermione muses, Ginny’s warm hand still on her cheek. 

“It doesn’t have to be anything serious,” she tells her, leaning closer. “We could just have some...fun.” She can feel Ginny’s warm breath on her. This is wrong. So, so wrong. She’s her best friend’s sister!

But she wants her. 

Their lips meet. Hermione can taste strawberries, her hair smells rich with shampoo. Her own hand touches her smooth cheek. The bed creaks a little as they shift their weight. They part for a moment. 

“Are we really doing this?” Hermione asks. “Right here? Right now?” Ginny nods.

“I want this, do you?” Her hands are in Hermione’s curly brown hair. 

“Yes,” Hermione says, kissing Ginny again. “God, yes.” She feels Ginny’s hands on Hermione’s leg, dancing their way up her skirt. Her fingertips brush past the wetness of her pussy and she moans softly. Hermione lifts Ginny’s grey shirt over her revealing her bra. _I can’t believe I’m doing this._ She tentatively cups both of Ginny’s breasts, feeling the softness of her skin behind the fabric of her bra. 

While she fondles her, Ginny’s fingers slip under Hermione’s sopping panties. Hermione unbuckles Ginny’s bra, trying her best to ignore those slender fingers entering her. She reveals two small, perky breasts. Hermione shivers as she feels two fingers pushing in and out of her while Ginny moans as Hermione takes a breast in her mouth, feeling the softness of her nipple against her tongue.

A familiar spring coils around Hermione’s body as she comes close to orgasm, Ginny’s magical fingers pumping in and out. In response, she nibbles on the tip of Ginny’s nipple, her hands squeezing Ginny’s skirt to stop her from squealing with pleasure. Finally, the walls of her vagina contract violently, squeezing Ginny’s fingers and making the pleasure more intense. Hermione moans loudly into Ginny’s shoulder, no longer caring if anyone hears.

Ginny’s fingers pull out slowly and she shows Hermione her drenched fingers, both panting furiously. Not thinking about it, Hermione takes Ginny's dripping fingers and puts them in her mouth, tasting the sweetness of her own pussy juice. Her eyes stay locked on Ginny as she sucks at her fingers. _Am I doing this right?_ When she takes her fingers out of her mouth, a string of dribble lands on her chin before she kisses Ginny again. When they part, Ginny's face looks hungry.

"Get naked" she demands. It doesn't take long before they have both thrown off the rest of their clothes and lay in each others' arms, kissing while their hands run up and down their bodies.

"I have an idea," Hermione tells her, sliding down the bed and leaving a trail of warm kisses on Ginny's skin. When she comes to her pussy, the heat radiating off it, she begins to kiss it slowly, feeling Ginny shiver as she does so. As she gets closer to her wetness, Ginny opens her legs, begging to be ravished. Gently, she plants a kiss on her clit, almost feeling Ginny's pleasure herself. Before long, Hermione has stuck her tongue inside as Ginny moans her name, pushing her head further and further in.

The erotic sound of Ginny's pleasure makes it hard for Hermione not to play with herself as she probes her new girlfriend. Her own fingers enter her own vagina, making her moan alongside Ginny.

"Oh, God. Hermione, yes!" Ginny's legs are wrapped around Hermione's neck, her toes curled with pleasure. Hermione's fingering of herself gets faster, she knows where to go, where to press that will make her feel even better. What could make a moment like this feel any better?

Ginny squeals as she orgasms, her pussy juice drenching Hermione as she once more feels her walls bursting with pleasure. Ginny's legs unwrap themselves and they hold each other under the covers of her sweaty bed. Every now and then, their legs brush against one of their pussies and they feel the need to go again.

"That was...fun," Hermione says, panting.

"Are you kidding? That was amazing!" Ginny says brushing Hermione's hair out of the way. "We're doing that again tonight."

**Author's Note:**

> *See Don't Tell Ron on my profile


End file.
